Comfort
by EverlastingMuse
Summary: Bella's been through hell. Booth is suffering. They find comfort with one another. Will they love each other or will their pasts cause trouble?
1. Meeting

Bones/Twilight Crossover Bella/Booth

4 years. 4 years since my whole life ended. I had gotten a job, moved away, and went to a prestigious university and seemingly went on with my life. But the hole was still there.

I was thinking this when I suddenly bumped into a guy and threw all my things down. The guy was as close to beautiful as you could get without being a vampire. He had dark black hair, deep grey eyes that you could swim in, a cute nose, a chiseled jaw, and a strikingly hot smile. The guy was wearing a black tie, white shirt, and a black suit. "Are you alright?" He asked. The guy's voice was gruff, yet strangely calm. That was when I decided to talk and close my mind. "I'm alright. Sorry for my clumsiness. I assure you I'mvery light on my feet. I'm a bit lost. Could you help me?" He took a double-take for a second, then smiled. "Sure. Where are you headed?" "The Forensic Lab." His face turned serious. "What are you doing there?" I decided not to tell him about my job. He'd probably be disgusted by it. "A little of this, a little of that. Nothing fun." He laughed. "What's fun about forensics?" I chuckled.

We walked and he was actually a good guy. I really thought he was very interesting. We ended up at the lab and I was shocked at the enormity of the Jeffersonian Institute. A tall woman with black hair and dark black eyes came up to me. "Hello, you must be Miss Swan. Nice to meet you, I'm Dr. Saroyan."She smiled politely at me. Dr. Saroyan looked extemely proffesional, and I liked her instantly. She stole a glance at my new friend. He caught it. "Cam, don't start. " She had an innocent look on her face. "I didn't say anything, Seeley." Seeley? So that was his name? "Well, if we're on first name terms, you can call me Bella." Seeley grinned. "A beautiful name for a beautiful girl. It suits you." I blushed. Who knew I still carrried that trait. I saw another woman with brunette hair, like me, and bright blue eyes.. She looked pretty, and was drawing something, a face, I think it was. She came up to me. "Hey, I'm Angela. You're new here, and I just wanted to make sure that you have someone to talk to here. Cam can be a bit...rigid." I laughed. "It's Dr. Saroyan, Mrs. Montengro. I am still your boss, and can dock your pay!" Dr. Saroyan yelled. Angela blanched. I kept walking, and saw the person I was looking for. Dr. Temperance Brennan. Shw was incredibly beautiful, more so than anyone else here. She was wearing glasses and was inspecting a skeleton.

"Hello, Dr. Brennan? " I asked timidly. She looked up at me with a gracious smile. "Nice to meet you, Dr. Isabella Swan." Seeley looked shocked. "_Doctor? _" "Yes, Booth. She's my new permanent assistant." To say Seeley was shocked was a big understatement. "Bella's a squint!?" He yelled. _"Bella?_ " They said laced with innuendo. All of them looked at me with curious looks on their faces. "It's what I'm preffered to be called by." They nodded their heads. I laughed. "Well, I don't need your services today, so you can take a break until tommorrow."Dr. Brennan said. "Thank you, Dr. Brennan." She looked up at me and said, "Call me Brennan or Bones. But Booth calls me that." She smiled softly, then returned to inspecting the bones. I gathered my bag and left the lab. Then I was stopped by Seeley. "Do you want to get some coffee?"He asked eagerly. I nodded eagerly. "Oh, and you can call me Booth. We'll have fun. I know this really great place." He smiled. I nodded. My life has just changed. I knew it.

Read/Review


	2. Stirrings

Comfort Chapter 2

Bella's POV

Booth was great. His eyes enchanted me, and I learned so much about his life in the short time I had gotten to know him. He was also chivalrous. It was an attractive quality to have. "Here we are, Bella." He ushered me into a chinese restaurant. "I thought you said we were going to get coffee." I asked, raising an eyebrow. "We are, but there's no harm in getting some brunch." He smiled. I swore my knees wobbled when he gave me that toothy grin. I hope we could make some progress. Seeley could become a great friend, but there was a part of me, that wanted.._more_.

But my hopes were dashed by the inner voice in my head. _Who would ever want you, Bella? The love of your life could never want you. You're still a virgin, and you're 26. No one in their right mind would want you. _I frowned. Booth noticed. "What's wrong?" He asked softly. "It's nothing. So you were in the army. What was your MOS? Special Ops, Artillery, Infantryman, what?" I asked, curiously. "I was a sniper with the Army Rangers." Seeley replied sadly. "What happened?" I asked. Booth stood up abruptly. "Bella, I'm going to go get our coffee, you can figure out what to order." He stalked off. Great. My first day, and I already upset someone.

He came back with our coffees, and he gave me a reassuring smile, that somehow convinced me that everything would be okay. "So tell me more about yourself." Booth laughed. "No, it's your turn now. I'm boring. You're not." I blushed. That damn thing never went away! "I was born in a small town called Forks in Washington. My mom and dad divorced when I was still young, and I lived in Pheonix until I was 17. Then my mom got remmarried, and I chose to live with my dad in Forks. I went to high school there and then went to college at the University Of Chicago. Graduated there last year." I felt a pang of pain at the thought of not being able to tell Booth the truth. I had only known him for a few hours, but this is as close as I have gotten to a person in years.

"Wow. The University Of Chicago. That's really hard to get into, how'd you do it?" Seeley asked, shocked. "I did really well in school and it wasn't like I had any distractions, or anything." _Distractions_. How I hated that word. He said that vampires get easily distracted. He's probably having fun right now with some blond, tall, beautiful vampire, while I am still alone. "What do you mean by that?" Booth asked. "My boyfriend broke up with me that year, and I thought we would be together forever. Sounds corny, but it was true. We had plans, and we would go off to college together, and..he left. Said he was tired of pretending." I couldn't hep it, and I started to cry. Wonderful. Booth pulled me close to him and hugged me. It felt like I was safe. Like nothing could touch me. "It's alright, Bella. He didn't deserve you. You deserve someone who worships you." He whispered softly. I wiped my eyes. "Well, that was unexpected. I'm sorry I broke down when we were supposed to be eating, and I'm wasting your money and your valuable time, I'm so.." Seeley cut me off. "Dinner. My place. That's how you'll make it up to me. Then we'll get to know each other better." He said gruffly. His face was so close to mine. Any moment now and we would kiss...his phone rang. "Damn it. Sorry, Bella. Bones and I have a case. Can I have your number and I'll pick you up when I can?" I nodded, smiling. "Of course." Booth hugged me and kissed ny cheek. I blushed again. "I love your blush." He whispered huskily. For the first time in ages, I felt...happy. Truly happy.


	3. Moment

Comfort Chapter 3

A/N: I'm sorry I haven't updated for a while. RL intervened. But writing eases my depression. Here's a new chapter to compensate for the months (almost a year) I've been gone.

Bella's Pov

I sat in the coffee shop, almost blown away. Booth liked me. He invited me to dinner. I'm going on a date! I was letting myself love again for the first time in years. It had been so long…..

I remember when Jacob had insisted that I give him a chance, but I couldn't. I couldn't let myself experience that pain again. That agonizing, heart wrenching pain. Who would want that? The pain of rejection, of having your heart torn apart, and torn to pieces. Jacob and I were friends, and even though I had imagined us together, I knew that it wouldn't have worked out. His heart was broken.

In the end, he imprinted on Angela, one of my closest friends in Forks. Without her and Jacob, I wouldn't have survived back then. I am so happy that they found each other. I had thought that I was done with love. Then Booth came. I have another chance, I argued with myself. I'm feeling emotions that I haven't felt for years.

But I could get my heart broken. Was I willing to take that risk? Go through that pain again? My gut said that I should take the chance.

My cell phone took me out of my thoughts, and I looked at the glowing screen. Who would call me now? 'Dr. Brennan', it said. "Hello.", I answered.

"Dr. Swan, we have a case. I need you to come over to 21 Kohler Street on Adams Avenue. There's a partially-decomposed body that we need to examine." Dr. Brennan said in her regular monotone.

"Of Course, Dr. Brennan, I'll get there as soon as I can." I replied. Suddenly, I felt strange. Someone had just died. I know I had worked on bodies before, as a part of my doctoral studies, but it hit me more knowing that this was someone who just died. Most of the bodies I'd worked with in the past were from all different times, so it hit me hard.

I got to the scene and found Booth talking to a metro police officer. I waved at him. "Hey." I said quietly. He smiled, and my heart melted. He is so attractive. "Hi, Bella. Looks like we'll be spending a lot of time together since you're a squint and all." He laughed nervously. My eyes met his and I instantly felt warm inside. I felt like a teenager again.

The body was found in a dumpster. There was a putrid stench that oozed from the dumpster. I felt bad for the victim who had to die surrounded by filth.

Dr. Brennan interrupted our stare-off with a cough. "The body is over here." She said with a curious look on her face. I knelt down at the body and looked at the spine. It seemed like the person had broken their spine. "The spine looks like it was broken, but I think that the victim was disabled. The spine looks like it was healed, but the person wouldn't have been able to walk." Dr. Brennan walked over to me, and inspected the bones.

"I think you are right, Dr. Swan. The victim must have been disabled, and the body seems like it was thrown and fell in the dumpster. The victim probably wasn't able to get out, and died from suffocation from the garbage. The garbage bags were placed over the body throughout the span of a couple days, most likely." Dr. Brennan explained.

"The garbage workers were freaked out when they opened the dumpster and found the body in there." Booth said.

"The body looks like a male. Early 30s. It looks like his arms were under a lot of strain. For a disabled person, the victim must have done a lot of exercise. I think that the murderer threw him in there, suffocated him, and walked away." I stated.

Soon enough, inspecting the body was over and FBI brought the body over to the Jeffersonian. I drove home, filed with anticipation for my date with Seeley. My stomach was filled with butterflies. I was pulled out of my thoughts when I saw Seeley at his car, fidgeting. Thank god, he's just as nervous as I am.

He turned to me and smiled. "Seeley, what are you doing?" I asked curiously. I stared at his clothes. Booth dressed very well. A dress shirt and jeans. I like it. I liked him.

"I thought I'd surprise you and show up early with flowers and chocolate. I hope you like it." He smiled sheepishly, and I chuckled. He was so damn adorable. I couldn't help but think that Seeley was a very romantic man. It made him even more appealing.

"Thank you. Come inside while I put these in some water." I smiled and opened the door. Booth followed silently. "The place is a bit of a mess, but it's decent." My apartment was small, but it was my home. I was very messy and all of my things were scattered around. My bed was never made, the dishes were still unwashed and the laundry wasn't folded. My family pictures from Forks and Arizona are on the shelf; Booth was staring at them curiously with a strange glint in his eye.

"This your family?" He asked while looking at a picture of the pack and me when we were on the reservation. It was Sam and Emily's wedding. I was the maid of honor and Leah was a bridesmaid. We had become good friends, and we still talk. Leah and I had some similarities. I loved that day. She's married to Embry now. Nobody would have expected that to happen ten years ago.

"Yeah, sort of. They're really close friends of mine. I love them a lot. They are like a surrogate family to me." The pictures suddenly made me homesick. It had been so long since I had gone home. So long…it had been years. Eight long years. I looked at the picture intently, looking at how Jacob's arms were around my waist protectively. Seeley noticed it as well.

"Who's that? He seems so protective of you. Did you date him?" Booth asked bluntly. I laughed. "No. It wouldn't have worked out anyway. He has a girlfriend now, who he's deeply in love with. His name's Jacob. "Then Seeley's face changed into an indecipherable expression. I could have sworn I saw…

Booth looked at the rest of my pictures, while I put the gifts on the kitchen table. "Ready to go?" He asked. I nodded, and I locked the door. He walked me to his car, and opened the door. "How gentlemanly, Seeley." I remarked. He winked at me.

While he was driving, I noticed some things about Booth. He drove fast, his eyes were always focused, and he loved rock music. He really _loved_ rock music.

We got to his apartment, and I was surprised at how clean it looked. Usually a bachelor would have a messy room, but it was spic and span. "I like that your house is clean. But it makes me feel dirty." We both laughed. He escorted me to the table, and he held my hand. I instantly felt an amazing spark. It was then that I knew that Booth was it. The it that I had been waiting for. Holding hands can seem so simple; but it truth it can be more intimate than a kiss.

I sat at the table, and my mouth watered at the smell of food. "I didn't know you could cook, Booth. That's awesome." He blushed a bit. Thank god I found someone who actually blushes. "Actually, I just bought some Chinese food from the restaurant on 13th. I threw out the takeout boxes. I hope you're not disappointed. I can't cook for shit." I burst out in laughter.

"Booth you're awesome." I said happily. He grinned. "You would leave if I cooked, I'm sure of it." After that, we ate in peace. At the end of dinner, he showed me his music collection. After that, we sat on the couch and stared at each other, hands clasped tightly. Then Seeley put his hand on my cheek, and leaned in.

This is where I'm ending it, folks. I hope you'll review and regain interest in the story.


End file.
